This invention relates generally to a machine for severing standing crops from the ground to initiate a harvesting process and, more particularly, to an improved cover lid for machines having rotary disc cutterbars.
Typical agricultural mowers using rotary disc cutterbars feature cover shields above, alongside, and forward of the disc cutterbar to contain and manage the flow of the severed crop material. These shields also serve to contain projectiles (e.g., stones) launched through interaction with the cutterbar within the confines of the machine thus reducing the risk of injury to persons or machines near to the mower during operation. Most of the shields are formed from steel to provide a rugged and durable shield capable of withstanding continuous impacts from flying debris. One notable exception is the forward shield, which is typically formed from heavy rubber so that it will flex as the mower moves over the standing crop just prior to the severing action of the cutterbar.
The shields are removably connected to the mower to allow access to the cutting area for maintenance and repair. Some shields feature hinged connections to the mower chassis to allow easy access to the mower interior and cutterbar area. The interior surface of the metal shields is often provided with a sacrificial plastic liner sheet to protect the steel shield from debris impact and further enhance the durability of the shields. This approach results in shield panels that are heavy which increases production costs both in terms of the shields and the hardware connecting the shields to the mower.
It would be advantageous to provide a lighter, more economical alternative mower shield panel that could provide similar durability to the steel shields. Further advantages would be realized by a mower shield panel that could be formed from plastic thereby significantly decreasing the panel weight and production cost. Still further advantages would be realized by a molded plastic shield panel that could directly replace the steel shield panels on production mowers.